Separated at Fangorn
by Pansy Chubb
Summary: What if Pippin did not escape the orcs at Fangorn Forest? AU
1. Default Chapter

SEPARATED AT FANGORN  
  
Alternate Universe - This is another of those orc rape fics. - Nothing too graphic. PG-13 Thank you to Amaryllis Sweetwater for her attentive and expert guidance as my Beta and to Llinos for graciously allowing me to steal like crazy from her. (Thanks to Kookaburra for pushing me to write this and Shirebound for valuable insights)  
  
None of these characters belong to me. All belong to JRR Tolkien. I'm just another obsessed fan. *********************************************************************** PROLOGUE  
  
As Merry rode along, seated behind Aragorn, he sadly reflected on the last nine days. Had it only been that long? It seemed a lifetime since he had been separated from Pippin. Merry thought of how they had crawled together in the dark, away from the battle between the Riders of Rohan and the orcs. He had crawled as fast as was possible considering the state he was in. When he reached the forest and was able to stand he discovered Pippin was no longer behind him. At first he had thought Pippin had lost him in the dark, reasoning that Pippin would make for the forest also.  
  
But after searching for him, Merry began to panic. He had run blindly calling Pippin's name. Eventually he had met Treebeard who, after convincing him Pippin would be found by an ent and protected if he was, indeed, in the forest, had bore Merry away.  
  
Eventually, Merry had arrived at Isengard with Treebeard and the other ents. It was there, while digging through the guardrooms in search of food, he had found it. Unmistakenably, it was Pippin's jacket lying in a corner, torn and bloody. Merry then knew what had become of Pippin. He collapsed in grief, unable to believe what in his heart he knew must be true. Of course, he searched every inch of Isengard, so afraid of what he might find. But he found no other indication that Pippin had been there, and when the remainder of the fellowship arrived, he showed them the jacket and, in their eyes, he could see their hopelessness, the belief that Pippin was truly gone.  
  
He had heard bits of Aragorn and Gandalf's whispered conversation. They were concerned with what information might have been culled from Pippin by Saruman. Merry could not bear to speculate on what foul measures would have been used. When Gandalf confronted Saruman, he denied ever having a hobbit prisoner. Merry was surprised when they walked away and Gandalf seemed much relieved. Gandalf seemed fairly certain Saruman somehow gained little to no information from Pippin.  
  
Merry felt like a traitor by leaving; perhaps there was a chance Pippin would turn up. He hadn't wanted to leave and Aragorn had talked long and hard to convince him. Treebeard had promised to watch out for the little hobbit and feed him ent draughts if he was found. But Merry knew nobody really held out any hope.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Now Merry silently rode with Theoden King and his host, his forehead pressed against Aragorn's back, unable to meet the pitying glances. Dimly, he heard a horse galloping up and pull to a stop before their party. It was a scout reporting back.  
  
"Your lordship, we have spotted a lone orc on foot. We can easily slay it but it appears to be carrying a child on its back." Merry looked up dumbly at this news.  
  
"A child!" exclaimed Aragorn and Gandalf. Legolas quickly rode Arod to the forefront and frowned in concentration as he viewed the figure in the distance. He could see a lone figure surrounded by riders kicking up dust.  
  
"That is no child but a hobbit!" he called back and set out quickly towards the dust cloud.  
  
"Call off your men, call off your men!" Gimli called back. Gandalf quickly leapt forward on Shadowfax, the rest following as quickly as possible across the grassy plain.  
  
As they approached the orc they could see the foul beast snarling and looking wildly around like a cornered animal. He held a sword in one hand and waved it menacingly. Merry looked frantically for Pippin.  
  
"Oh no, Legolas is mistaken. I don't see anyone else." He shielded his eyes from the sun for a better view. But as Hasufel slowed to a trot he could make out an extra pair of little legs behind the orc. Before they had even stopped Merry was struggling wildly attempting to get down to the ground. He felt he just had to get to Pippin.  
  
Aragorn put out a hand to hold him back. "Merry wait" he commanded. Merry called out Pippin's name but stopped struggling. He clung to Aragorn's back and impatiently waited, gasping.  
  
Aragorn was now beside Gandalf. "We must move slowly. We do not want this orc to panic and hurt his hostage." Aragorn kept his grip on Merry's arm.  
  
"Theoden, tell your horsemen to pull back." Gandalf commanded. The fellowship, along with Theoden and Eomer, slowly dismounted. Aragorn lowered Merry to the ground where Gandalf clasped him on the shoulder to make sure Merry stayed put and did not bolt for Pippin.  
  
The orc growled. He held one arm down to the rear, as if he was holding the small body back. Aragorn held up his hands and slowly walked through the churning dust towards the orc. "Give up the hobbit before things go ill for you."  
  
"Pugh, too late, I am already surrounded by white skins." The orc grunted in the common tongue.  
  
"We will not harm you, we only want the halfling." Aragorn calmly assured him, stopping five feet away.  
  
"The halfling is mine." The orc growled at Aragorn. They still could not see Pippin.  
  
"You cannot keep him and you would be worsted if you oppose us, you are greatly outnumbered." Aragorn said sternly.  
  
A small head poked around the orc's waist. They only got a glimpse of a curly brown top and eyes before he pulled back. The orc laughed, "what if he does not want you?" With that he grabbed Pippin by the arm and pulled him out from behind him. Pippin immediately latched onto the orc's leg with one arm. He looked terrified.  
  
There was a collective gasp from the fellowship. Pippin was filthy with his hair sticking out in all directions. Even from a distance away, some of the crusted dirt on his face looked suspiously like bruises. He was dressed only in his cloak and a filthy half of a blanket tied around his waist to cover him.  
  
Merry gave a cry and jumped to run to Pippin. Gandalf tightened his hold on Merry urgently saying "wait! Something is not right." The orc had released Pippin but yet he clung to his leg.  
  
"He does not want you, he is an orc now and wants only to be with me." The orc called.  
  
"That is not possible, he is a hobbit! What have you done to him?" Merry cried out.  
  
"Smakafsog gaduhend lab auga jashat uruk kjani!" Pippin called loudly.  
  
The orc laughed, "he says he will cut out your eyes for orc food."  
  
There was stunned silence. Pippin speaking Orcish, now that was unnerving. The men stood there stumped. 


	2. Smakafsog

Throw down your weapon, orc," Gandalf called. "We will not harm you but will not let you pass. This will bode better for you. You are alone with limited food and water and enemies all around; Isengard has been destroyed."  
  
The orc stood looking around and swinging his weapon threateningly. His eyes shifted from person to person. Gradually he lowered his weapon. The orc growled again as he considered his predicament and eventually threw his sword before him.  
  
"The sun will be setting soon, we will camp here tonight." Gandalf decided. He then strode over to retrieve the sword. As he stooped he looked up at Pippin and said gently, "Hello Pippin, we are all very relieved to see you." Pippin stared at him blankly. "Would you like to come see Merry? He has missed you terribly." Still there was no response from Pippin. Gandalf stood and frowned at the orc. "What foul craft has Saurman used on this hobbit?"  
  
The orc laughed. "He has wiped his memory clean. The halfling does not know you or even understand the language you speak."  
  
Upon hearing Pippin's fate, Merry cried out and began to weep. Aragorn tried to hold Merry back but Merry continued to struggle, calling Pippin's name. Gandalf could see the frightened look on Pippin's face and hurried back to Merry.  
  
"Merry please! You must control yourself." Gandalf commanded. He knelt before Merry and more gently said "You are frightening Pippin. He is already frightened of us and will be only more so if he thinks you are distressed. You must remain calm for Pippin's sake." He gave Merry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.  
  
Merry sniffed and breathed deeply. "Yes, I understand. Only, it is so hard."  
  
"Yes it is hard, but at least you know he is alive."  
  
They all looked back at Pippin and the orc. The orc had settled himself on the ground and Pippin had settled against him, curled into himself.  
  
"We must be cautious, it looks as if Pippin has become attached to that orc." Legolas opined.  
  
The king's men were bustling all about them, setting up camp and preparing supper. The group walked slowly to where the orc was sitting and sat down facing the two, carefully keeping a distance between them. Aragorn stepped up to them holding out a flask of water. After hesitating, the orc grabbed the flask. Aragorn stepped back and sat with the others to observe the two.  
  
The orc uncorked the flask and began gulping the water, dripping it down his front. When Pippin realized it was water he clutched at the orc's arm, climbing into his lap. When the water was not immediately forthcoming he cried "Vuhk Smakafsog pau" and cuffed the orc on the ear. The men watching jumped at that, expecting violence. However, the orc merely shook his head and put the flask to Pippin's lips, holding it there as long as Pippin kept drinking.  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes and shook his head. This was not a good situation.  
  
When Pippin finished drinking he sat in the orc's lap and looked distrustfully around him.  
  
"Please tell Pippin we mean him no harm," said Aragorn "We only wish to care for him."  
  
"I take care of him" the orc growled angrily. "Why should I let you take him away from me? Once he does not need me, you will kill me." Pippin reacted to his orc's anger by flashing a hostile look at the group.  
  
"No good sir, my friends would not harm you." Merry stood, holding out his palms open. "I honor you for taking care of Pippin and keeping him safe." He hated the way Pippin was looking at them. "We will not take him now, just tell him we are his friends."  
  
"No, he is mine! But I could not tell him anyway, he knows no word for friend."  
  
Merry bowed his head and sat back down. He could not stomach seeing Pippin sitting in the orc's lap, leaning back into those brutal arms. Merry thought how strange it was that gentle Pippin looked so savage. His poor face was indeed bruised, the cheeks and around his mouth. He looked further down, at Pippin's shabby array.  
  
"But where are his clothes?" He wanted to know.  
  
"After Saruman threw him to the orcs there were not many pieces left."  
  
Merry felt a cold hand grasp his heart and lungs. "What did they do to him?" He had difficulty getting the words out.  
  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf and the others; they already suspected the answer.  
  
"They ravaged him, of course," Came the orc's blunt reply. "That foul wizard Saruman lied to me. He said when he was through he would give my halfling back to me. Liar! While I was away he gave him to others. When I found out, I went and took him back.  
  
They all hung their heads at hearing Pippin's fate. Pippin, not understanding, sat impassively gazing at them.  
  
"I think much less than a dozen pushdugs had him since he did not bleed to death, gar," The orc laughed. "And I do not think his mouth was too damaged as he still ate all my food." The orc thought this very funny and began to laugh again. Pippin looked up at the laughing orc and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Was that before or after Saruman took his memory?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"After." The orc replied.  
  
"So his only memory is of a large group abusing him." King Theoden said thoughtfully. "It is not to be wondered why he is so wary of us."  
  
"Why did Saruman erase his memory?" Gandalf asked the orc. "I know he did not get the information he desired."  
  
The orc shrugged. "I heard he did not mean to crush the halfling's mind. It was too weak."  
  
At that point a few of Theoden's men arrived with bowls of stew for all.  
  
"Allow Merry to take theirs." Gandalf requested. Merry carried over their bowls and slowly set them in front of the pair, gave Pippin a smile and backed away. Pippin's eyes widened and he jumped up. The orc grabbed his bowl and quickly began to eat. However, Pippin was having difficulty. For the first time they noticed his arms were injured. He was unable to lift his bowl or feed himself.  
  
"What is wrong with his arms?" Aragorn called out in concern.  
  
"Gar, I stopped one uruk who was trying to rip this arm off and I think the other arm is all right, but his hand was stamped on."  
  
Frustrated, Pippin looked up at the orc. "Vuhk Smakafsog kjani." He said to him.  
  
The orc grunted and slathered as he pulled his spoon from his mouth, scooped up a spoonful and shoved it into Pippin's mouth. The group cringed at the sight of the befouled spoon going into Pippin's mouth but there was nothing to be done for it. Pippin gave up on his bowl and knelt on the orc's leg, leaning in closely with his mouth open until the orc took a bite, then another mouthful was spooned in. Pippin perched there throughout the meal with his mouth open, like a baby bird waiting for a worm, yanking at the orc impatiently until another mouthful was shoveled in. After the two bowls were emptied the orc picked up the water flask and took a swig. Once again, Pippin was there, pulling and demanding a drink. The orc held it to his lips and he greedily chugged the water.  
  
With his back towards them, they now could see that not only dirt encrusted Pippin's cloak and raggedy blanket. Much of the stain was dried blood. Aragorn signed. "I really need to tend to his wounds."  
  
"He is fine." Came the reply. "Smakafsog is tough like an orc."  
  
Aragorn knew it would be unwise to argue with the orc at this time. "I would really like to bathe him." Legolas added softly.  
  
"Why do you call him Smakafsog?" Merry wanted to know.  
  
"I named him Smakafsog, Little Bite, because he is not big enough to make a whole meal out of."  
  
Gimli snorted, "That is a fine caretaker, naming him snack." He looked over at Merry's pale face, sighed and looked at his lap.  
  
Theoden had sent one of his men to retrieve his bag. He pulled out a shirt and tunic of light blue. "Perhaps you could get him to put this on. I am sure it would be warmer."  
  
"Merry," Aragorn said holding out the clothing. Merry took the garments and slowly walked over to the orc. Once the orc took the shirts, Merry slowly backed away but did not go back to the others. He backed up only half of the way before sitting down in the dried grass. Nothing was said by the orc about this.  
  
"It would be better for Pippin if you could get him to put these on," Aragorn explained.  
  
The orc said nothing but stood Pippin up. Pippin stood facing the orc with his back to the others. He stood impassively as the orc unclasped his cloak and dropped it to the ground. All there could clearly see the criss- crossed claw marks upon Pippin's back where the orcs had dug in when they had lain on him. Next, the orc untied the rag from about his waist and dropped it. This revealed bruised buttocks and dried blood covering his thighs. Pippin shivered and shifted on his feet. Merry lowered his head with renewed grief.  
  
The orc pulled the shirt over Pippin's sore arms and fumbled with the buttons. He then pulled the tunic over Pippin's head. Pippin looked down at his new array and seemed pleased with it. The shirts hung down far past his knees and the sleeves below his hands.  
  
"He will not be warm enough, you must put his cloak back on him." Merry called. The orc growled but did as he was told.  
  
Pippin sat down on the ground in front of the orc and gazed at Merry. He seemed to be looking him up and down. Then he examined at his own furry feet, turning them this way and that.  
  
"Merry, you stay close to Pippin. Guards will remain close at hand, but we have much to discuss. I will be watching from a distance." Aragorn whispered to Merry.  
  
The sun was setting and Pippin soon began to look drowsy. He crawled, as best he could, into the orc's lap. The orc grabbed him under the armpits and plopped him back onto the ground. Pippin stood and tried again to step into the orc's lap. The orc said "Dagalush nar, reg mab bar" and pushed Pippin backward, making him fall down. Pippin awkwardly pushed himself to his feet and yelled "Undur kurv, Smakafsog mab" clouting the orc on the side of the head with his bad hand. An argument ensued.  
  
Merry jumped up in a panic, thinking Pippin would surely be hurt by the orc. "Pippin, Pippin, please stop." He cried.  
  
Aragorn came running up with his hand on his sword hilt.  
  
"Orc, what is the problem?" He called out after stopping in front of the pair.  
  
"I do not want him sleeping in my lap; he pisses on me," came the orc's reply. By now Pippin was settled back in his lap, looking distrustfully at the orc.  
  
"Oh." Was Aragorn's stumped reply. "Ah, perhaps we can take care of that now, you must be ready to relieve yourselves."  
  
The orc stood Pippin up and quickly said "glu" to Pippin as he was making ready to strike the orc again. The orc laughed, "He makes quite an orc."  
  
Aragorn walked the two to the edge of the campsite where they took care of nature. Pippin kept close to the orc and imitated all his actions. When they returned Aragorn gave them blankets, stepped away and watched as the orc lay down on his back. He now allowed Pippin to crawl on top of him and rest his head on his chest. The orc covered them with the blanket and they were both soon asleep with the orc snoring loudly.  
  
Merry and Aragorn looked at each other, "He acts like an orc." Merry said glumly.  
  
"Do not fear, Merry." Aragorn replied. "Once we obtain his confidence we can reteach him manners."  
  
"We need to. I do not know what his parents will say if I bring them back a bedwetting orc for a son."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "At least he still looks like Pippin and not an orc. Unfortunately, I believe his wetting says much of the trauma he has suffered." 


	3. Small Orcs and Breakfast

The next morning Merry brought Pippin and the orc bowls of mush. Instead of putting Pippin's bowl down, he held out a spoonful. Pippin frowned at Merry before he cautiously crept closer and opened his mouth. Merry carefully looked to the orc to see what he would allow, but the orc merely grunted and scooped up his bowl. Merry spooned the mush in and Pippin slurped it down. He then opened wide for another mouthful. After the next mouthful Merry sat down and waited. Pippin slowly sat down across from him with his legs crossed and opened his mouth. After Merry spooned in a mouthful, Pippin again noisily slurped the food down.  
  
"You even eat like an orc," Merry laughed. Pippin just sat looking at him with his mouth wide. Merry was careful to keep the food coming. He also kept a pleasant smile on his face. "Pippin, your name is Pippin," he told him. He looked down at Pippin's filthy hands. "Your poor hand. I bet it hurt terribly when you hit that orc. Please do not hit anymore or your hand will never heal." Pippin just gazed at the bowl. Merry sighed and finished feeding him. He then gently and carefully took Pippin's hand in his. He slowly rolled up Pippin's sleeves so his hands were once again showing without the sleeves constantly falling down over them. Pippin looked pleased but then looked for his orc, who was also finished eating.  
  
When camp was broken Aragorn strode up to the orc. "You will be coming with us and will need to ride a horse. It has all been decided."  
  
"Orcs do not ride those beasts."  
  
"You will not keep up with us on foot and we will not leave you behind. You will ride. It will be better that you go willingly and not bound and slung over the saddle."  
  
The orc considered this and grudgingly acquiesced. A horse was brought up and the orc stood. Aragorn had to turn away with a smile when he spotted the orc's damp trouser leg.  
  
"This is a gentle horse and he knows what to do. You just sit there," Aragorn instructed. Two of the horsemen hoisted the orc up. Pippin clung to the orc's leg and Aragorn sighed. He had been hoping he could get Pippin to ride with him but that did not now look hopeful.  
  
"All right Pippin, I will put you up there," he said to the anxious hobbit. "First though, something soft for you to sit upon." He folded a blanket up and layed it in front of the orc. Then he lifted Pippin and settled him in the orc's arms. "Hold tight to him," he instructed. "Do not let him fall."  
  
Gimli cringed, "It will be a miracle if he is not dropped on his head," he told Legolas.  
  
They rode nonstop through much of the day, Aragorn holding the lead to the orc's horse. The horse was well trained and gently trotted along. Pippin dozed off and on with his head bobbing and there were close calls where the orc did almost drop him. When they stopped for a rest Aragorn quickly dismounted to be the one to lift Pippin down. He made sure Merry was standing close at hand, trying always to push the two together.  
  
Pippin was definitely feeling more comfortable among them although he still stuck relatively close to his orc. Aragorn and Gandalf agreed it would not be long until they had Pippin's confidence. All worked hard at it, bending to his level and smiling at him, although Merry had his doubts on whether or not Gimli's friendly attempts were beneficial as Pippin seemed skitterish of the gruff looking dwarve.  
  
Merry once again fed Pippin, who had looked to him for food. "Trust a hobbit to become the one he looks to for food," laughed Legolas.  
  
"And why not?" Merry replied, his eyebrows arching. "Pippin still has enough wit about him to know a hobbit can provide the best provender."  
  
Legolas looked fondly at the two as Pippin expectantly opened his mouth to show he was ready to eat. He had already settled down in the grass awaiting Merry, who now hurried to begin the meal.  
  
When they remounted for their afternoon ride Pippin did not seemed alarmed when separated from the orc but still insisted on riding with him. Aragorn felt that he had a good chance at getting Pippin away the following day.  
  
At the end of the day when they stopped and made camp Aragorn took the blanket Pippin had been sitting on. He sighed with dismay and showed the blanket to Gandalf. "He is still bleeding a bit. I fear this riding is interfering with his healing. I really need to tend to him."  
  
"We can try but I do not think the orc will allow it." Gandalf replied.  
  
Again the orc allowed Merry to feed Pippin. All took this as a very good sign, although they were not sure why it was allowed. Was the orc resigned to the fact they would reclaim him? Was he becoming more trustful of the men? Pippin's hand was also working better. After dinner Pippin lounged and picked at the dried grass, intently studying the ground. He worked his way around the orc, moving farther away from him. When he would find a pebble, he would toss it at the orc's head. Every time a pebble would bounce off the orc's head the orc would growl but otherwise not acknowledge being struck.  
  
Merry had a bad feeling about this; one should not aggravate orcs. However, when a rider rode too close to the area and startled Pippin, he ran back to the orc and was allowed back into his lap without any complaints about the errant pebbles.  
  
As they sat by firelight that night Merry left the area for a while. Pippin would not follow him but everyone could see him pacing until Merry returned. Merry boldly strode up to where the orc was sitting and sat close to him. Pippin came and sat between them. He sat back leaning against the orc's knee, but faced Merry. Merry smiled to himself at this small victory.  
  
Merry looked at the orc curiously. "I beg your pardon, but I am mystified, why are you caring for Pippin?"  
  
The orc eyed Merry, who really did not expect an answer. After a silence, the orc spoke. "Orcs make poor jailers. They are very rough on prisoners and often kill them before the wizard is done with them. Saruman made a few orcs different, not as filled with bloodlust, to serve as the jailers and oversee the prisoners. I am one of those. "  
  
"Oh," Merry nodded, "and you still feel you should care for Pippin?"  
  
"The wizard has trained me well," came the reply. The orc did not appear to be interested in further discussion.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn looked at one-another. So this explained the highly unusual behavior of the orc. Perhaps this one Saruman had trained too well. Pippin had been very lucky.  
  
Merry turned his attention to Pippin, who was now frowning at him. He watched Pippin, unable to fathom what might be bothering the hobbit.  
  
Pippin sat looking at Merry with a feeling there was something missing, something he should know. He looked around at the others and felt a small nagging feeling. Who were they? Should he know? The old one with the beard certainly struck him as familiar, as did a few others. But this one in front of him, this one disturbed him. Pippin felt an uncomfortable tickling at the edge of his mind, this one felt special. Pippin yawned and stretched his legs, again looking at his feet. He looked at Merry's feet, frowned again, and looked at the orc's feet. He felt confused, but not sure why.  
  
Merry was allowed to spread a blanket over Pippin and the orc when they tired and lay down to sleep near the dying fire. He watched the two briefly before settling down for the night near Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Pippin lay still, staring in Merry's direction and wondering. He squirmed in frustration, feeling there was something he should know; did he belong with this one? Pippin rolled off the orc and sat up, taking the blanket still wrapped around him. If only these fuzzy thoughts would become clearer.  
  
************************************************************************ When Merry awoke the following morning he drowsily opened his eyes to see Legolas and Gimli standing over him smiling. This startled him into opening his eyes all the way. When he did he realized hair was in his face. He started to push it away but stopped when he realized it was a head. He almost jumped but the realization overtook him that it had to be Pippin. He felt overjoyed as he cautiously looked to the side to see a sleeping Pippin snuggled up against him. Merry lay very still for fear of waking Pippin and perhaps scaring him away. Legolas and Gimli left to allow them to lie quietly together a while longer. Merry felt happy and content. Pippin was coming around and would soon be back with him. He would reteach him to speak the common tongue and when the quest was finished, he would take him home to the Shire. For the first time in so long, he was happy.  
  
A thought came to Merry and he reached down and felt around, relieved to find no dampness. Pippin stirred at the touch and Merry cursed himself. Pippin sleepily lifted his head and looked into Merry's eyes. Merry held his breath, dreading Pippin running off back to the orc.  
  
"Good morning Merry," Pippin said as he smiled at him. The shock of Pippin speaking was enough to make Merry's head spin.  
  
Aragorn and the others were standing not far off overheard Pippin and now came rushing up as the two hobbits sat up on the blanket.  
  
"Pippin, how are you?" Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thank you Gandalf. How are you? You look pretty well for being dead." Everyone laughed in amazement at this statement.  
  
"I am indeed well, Peregrin Took," Gandalf replied.  
  
"How.what happened?" Merry tried to question Pippin while tightly wrapping his arms around the smaller hobbit.  
  
"I don't know how, but I awoke in the middle of the night and suddenly knew who I was, and more importantly, who all you were."  
  
"Hmmm, it could be that once Saruman's staff was broken his power over you waned," Gandalf guessed.  
  
"Whatever it is, we can all be very grateful," Gimli added. "It is indeed gratifying to have you returned to us, Master Hobbit."  
  
All of his friends bent down to hug and greet Pippin and let him know how happy and thankful they were to have him and his memory returned. Pippin returned their affection with a big smile and happy laugh.  
  
"And now, Master Took, I will do what I have been wanting to do since the moment I laid eyes upon you and that is tend to your wounds and sores. Gimli, please see about boiled water," Aragorn requested.  
  
"But I am fine, I am all right," Pippin insisted, his fingers tightening in the blanket.  
  
"Pippin, I will give you a thorough examination."  
  
"Oh." Came Pippin's reply in a small voice and he looked down.  
  
"Pippin, we know about the abuse you suffered," Aragorn said softly as he sat down beside the little hobbit. "And I want you to know you did nothing wrong and have nothing to be ashamed about."  
  
"Yes I realize, but I do not understand why they would do something like that to me," Pippin sniffed.  
  
"Oh Pippin," Aragorn said softly. "It was nothing about you that made them do it, they do it to all prisoners. It is another evil way to abuse and torture. Do not look beyond that."  
  
"Oh." Was all Pippin said but his face looked a little lighter.  
  
Aragorn reached out and gently peeled the tunic and shirt from Pippin. Pippin shivered and hunched down under the blanket looking embarrassed.  
  
"I am sorry Pippin, we need not do it this way." Aragorn then asked Legolas and Gimli, who had just returned with the water, to each get a blanket. When they returned, each stood holding up a blanket on each side of Pippin, making a curtain so Pippin was not exposed to all the horsemen walking around the camp.  
  
While the remaining athelas steeped in the boiled water, Aragorn pushed Pippin onto his back, pulled the blanket down to Pippin's waist and ran his hands over his shoulders and chest. "Your shoulder is still sore but I do not think any serious damage was done, and your hand looks to be healing as well." He then took a cloth and gently washed Pippin, beginning with his face. The athelas felt good on his skin and helped him to relax.  
  
Pippin looked up at Merry, who was gazing down at him tenderly. "Merry," Pippin frowned, "You look different. I can't put my finger on it, you're just. different. Perhaps this curse has not left me completely."  
  
"Oh no, my good hobbit, you indeed have regained all your faculties," Merry smiled.  
  
"Merry is trying to gain the stature of a dwarve," laughed Legolas, looking down upon the two from where he stood.  
  
"Even were he to gain the dwarven size, he still would be lacking the dwarven strength," Gimli added. "But he is indeed attempting to overshadow my kind."  
  
Aragorn pulled the blanket up to Pippin's chin and uncovered Pippin's lower half. He ran his hands down the length of Pippin's legs.  
  
"Your legs appear to be fine," He reported as he washed Pippin's lower half, noticing Pippin's trembling.  
  
Merry, sitting by Pippin's shoulders, tried to distract Pippin by stroking his forehead and hair but Pippin still looked very anxious and tense.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry once more, "But I don't understand. How."  
  
"It's a long story Pippin, but the short of it is I drank some special water that made me grow."  
  
"Not only grow, but I think, curl and thicken your hair"  
  
"I suppose that is true as Gimli thinks the same, but I will need a mirror, or pond, to see for myself," Merry ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, I do believe it is thicker."  
  
"All right Pippin, let's roll you over." Aragorn helped Pippin roll over onto his stomach. He sighed as he viewed the many cuts and scrapes up close and pulled the blanket over Pippin's bottom half. "Let's start with your back. You are healing but bathing you with athelas will still be beneficial." He slowly and tenderly tended to each afflicted area.  
  
Legolas and Gimli gave words of encouragement to Pippin, letting him know how glad they were he was back with them. Merry gazed down upon Pippin like he would never let him out of his sight again as he stroked his hair.  
  
Merry did not want to bring up the recent past but could not contain himself. "Pippin, weren't you disgusted by that orc?"  
  
Pippin furrowed his brow. "Actually, no. I thought I was just like him, only smaller. I didn't know anything, only that he brought me comfort."  
  
"Didn't the violence bother you?" Merry persisted.  
  
"That is how I thought everyone was, how it was supposed to be. That is why I was so afraid of you. I just assumed you were as mean as an orc."  
  
The others sighed and nodded. Gandalf stood nearby, listening to the conversation and waiting to hear how he fared.  
  
"Your, uh, command of the language is fairly impressive, Master Took," the elve said.  
  
Pippin laughed, "Oh, that. Well, actually all I really know how to say is feed me and give me water and, oh yes, lots of curses and insults."  
  
Merry chuckled, "And it sounded like you used them all."  
  
"One thing I do not understand, Pippin, why would the orc let Merry near you but no one else?" Aragorn queried.  
  
"Oh," Pippin looked sadly at Merry and said in a soft voice, "He was planning on trying to take Merry with us when we escaped from you, which is what he planned."  
  
"With you? Escaped? But where and why?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"We were heading east. I don't know why he wanted Merry, only that he holds prisoners and looks after them, and that Saruman wanted hobbits. Perhaps he thought we would come in useful in the future. And perhaps, Merry, you are not so dwarven sized as you believe, but still a little hobbit to his eyes." Pippin's eyes twinkled, "for we know no orc would dare try to carry off a dwarve into the night."  
  
"Indeed not," came Gimli's light reply, but a tremor ran through the fellowship when they realized the meaning of the orc heading east. Mordor.  
  
Now Aragorn covered his back with the blanket and slid the blanket up to expose his buttocks, where the most damage was done. He could hear Pippin's breathing increase along with his anxiety. Merry murmured softly into his ear, promises of breakfast and treats.  
  
First Aragorn washed the bruises and the dried blood from his thighs. Next he took the althelas leaves from the water and squeezed them into a tight ball. "Pippin, do you know what a suppository is?"  
  
Pippin's brows knitted together, "Is that where you keep important records?"  
  
"No Pippin. A suppository is medicine you take up your bottom," Aragorn explained. "You must have this because riding on the horse has been hard on you and you continue to bleed."  
  
Pippin sighed. "Why not, everyone else has been up there."  
  
"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"No Merry, it's all right," Aragorn smiled softly. "It is good he can jest about it." He laid one hand lightly on Pippin's bottom but could see he was shaking too hard and his muscles were tensed up. "Pippin, if you do not relax it will hurt you. Take deep breaths."  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn, I am trying," Pippin apologized. He took a deep breath but his buttocks remained tight and his muscles continued to quake. "My body will not listen to my mind."  
  
"Pippin, I will not do anything yet, I am just going to put my finger here until you are used to it." With that he placed one finger against Pippin's small hole and gently held it there as he pulled the blanket down over his arm to recover him. He could hear Pippin's quavering breath.  
  
Merry knew something had to be done to distract Pippin, even something drastic. "Pip, would you like me to tell you what really happened at that party at the Bolger's?"  
  
Pippin's head shot up, his eyes wide open. "Are you jesting with me? Are you really going to tell me?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but you must promise never to tell anyone else. If it got around the Shire, I dare say Frodo would be pretty angry with both of us."  
  
"Oh! I promise Merry!" Merry had Pippin's complete attention. Aragorn could not help but smile. As Gandalf had once told him, hobbits could be truly amazing. Here they were far from home, abused and heading towards war. They had no idea if they would return to the Shire, let alone if they would ever see Frodo again, but yet they were worried about betraying a confidence and causing rumors in their homeland.  
  
"Back when Frodo and I were tweens we went to a party at the Bolger's. Pippin was too young but he heard about the party from his eldest sister. Everyone knows something happened at the party to upset Frodo but nobody knows what, except me." Merry explained to the others.  
  
"Yes, and I've been trying to get it out of him for years, but he won't budge with it." Pippin excitedly explained.  
  
Merry's plan was having the desired effect. Pippin had begun to relax, the quaking settling down to a small trembling.  
  
"Well, you know Frodo and Peony picked short straws for the clothing exchange, right?" Merry questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that part," Pippin said, trying to hurry Merry along.  
  
"What?" laughed Legolas.  
  
"Well, it's a party game. The boy and girl who pick the short straws must wear each other's clothes the whole night of the party. It's really very funny. Anyway, that night Frodo and Peony Tunnelly picked the short straws," Merry explained, laughing at the thought of it. Everyone chuckled, imagining the ringbearer wearing a dress. "He really was a good sport about it; it was just fun."  
  
"So come on, tell." Pippin was getting impatient.  
  
"All right, so Fatty showed up late to the party, drunk at that," Merry went on. "He took one look at Frodo and comes straight up to him and tells him he is the prettiest lass in Hobbiton. Frodo says 'Fatty, it's me, Frodo' and Fatty says 'what do you know, I have a friend also named Frodo, but he's a lad' and asks him to dance." By now Merry was laughing hard at the memory. "Frodo never could convince Fatty that he actually was Frodo Baggins."  
  
Pippin snorted with laughter, "That's so ridiculous of Fatty."  
  
"Well, later Fatty cornered Frodo alone in the pantry. I came walking in and when Frodo opened his mouth to call to me, Fatty stuck his tongue in!" Merry laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. Pippin buried his face in the blanket, shoulders shaking with laughter, as the whole group laughed hard. Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "Frodo pushed him aside and ran from the party, all the way home," Merry finished up.  
  
Pippin looked up and opened his mouth to say something but instead gave a squeak. Aragorn had taken the opportunity to insert the athelas Pippin had forgotten about. Pippin exhaled a shuttering breath. "Good Pippin, you did well," Aragorn soothed him. "I am going to leave my finger in here for a minute to make sure it stays. We do not want to have to do this again."  
  
"All right Aragorn, I'm all right." Pippin said in a quavering voice. He lay his head back down on the blanket and Merry stroked his hair and hurried with the story.  
  
"Anyway, Peony and I walked to his burrow and found him there outside, of course not wanting to go in and have to answer to Bilbo why he came home dressed thusly. They exchanged clothes in the bushes. Peony never knew why he left and Fatty didn't remember much the next day." Merry said, finishing up the story for Pippin.  
  
Aragorn removed his finger, "There you go Pippin. You lay here and rest and before you know, you will be as good as new."  
  
Pippin lay quietly talking with Merry, Legolas and Gimli. They sat close to him and were quite content to be together. Pippin was caught up on what had happened since the fellowship was broken and given the full story of Gandalf's return. Breakfast was served to them and Pippin was able to hold the spoon for a bit and feed himself. Presently, Legolas and Gimli left to pack their belongings and prepare for travel. Merry's only possessions were a few useful items he had picked up among the ruins of Isengard, sitting close by in a sack.  
  
As he pulled them together he noticed a flask among the spoils. "I completely forgot about this. It's ent draught."  
  
"What's ent draught?"  
  
"It is the water Treebeard gave me that made me grow. It's really rather good and, I daresay, I am much healthier for it. I'm going to give you a drink Pip, it can only do you good." Pippin took a long drink of the water.  
  
"It has a interesting flavor, rather woodsy," Pippin smacked his lips.  
  
Merry looked around, "well my dear Pippin, we had better dress you before they decide to mount up. You just lean forward and I will pull your clothes on."  
  
Pippin squirmed into his clothes and pulled them down over his hips, looking down sadly. "I surely wish I had a pair of breeches."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we will find you another pair."  
  
"Merry," Pippin asked slowly, "Does everyone here know what happened to me?"  
  
Merry thought Pippin looked sad and embarrassed. "No, of course not," he said cheerily, not knowing if it was true or not. "And no hobbit back in the Shire shall ever know," he added, "but you mustn't let it shame you Pippin."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Well, it will do me no good to dwell on it, so I shan't."  
  
"That's the way, Pippin. You are too good a hobbit to let any orc's appalling behavior keep you down."  
  
Pippin laughed, "yes, their manners are quite appalling."  
  
Gandalf strode up to them, carrying his pack and a bundle, which he dumped near the two hobbits.  
  
"I think, Merry, you shall ride with me while Pippin shall ride with Aragorn so he can tend to any needs." He peered down at them. "I shall return shortly with Shadowfax."  
  
As he strode away Pippin could see a cloth lying half draped around Gandalf's bundle so that it exposed a sphere among the possessions.  
  
"What is that?" Pippin peered at the heavy looking sphere. "You know, I remember something about one of those in Isengard, but it is all rather vague." He stretched to reach for the bundle but was interrupted by Aragorn's arrival.  
  
"Pippin, are you ready?"  
  
"Aragorn, what is going to happen to Ashsnik?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The orc."  
  
"We will not harm him for he rescued you and we gave him our word. We shall give him food and water and let him go on his way, to whatever foul end of his own device."  
  
"Oh," Pippin looked a little unsure and embarrassed. "Thank you."  
  
"But Pippin," Aragorn looked serious "I do not want you near him for he is still an orc and I do not know what is in his heart."  
  
Pippin looked surprised but agreed to this.  
  
"I do not want you walking today, I shall bear you." Aragorn lifted Pippin and carried him off to his mount. Pippin gave a hard look over Aragorn's shoulder at Gandalf's sphere were it lay.  
  
Once Pippin was settled in front of Aragorn on Hasufel, Ashsnik was allowed to come forward.  
  
"So, you have regained your memory?" The orc growled.  
  
"Yes, Ashsnik, I have. I see you are supplied with food and water. Aragorn has given his word that you will not be harmed." Pippin put his head down and hesitated. "Thank you for saving my life. I won't forget you."  
  
"Lat bartom shabardh maushat?" the orc asked.  
  
Pippin nodded, looking miserable.  
  
"Kramp-nar nariin maprog lat nixir" The orc said. When Pippin didn't reply he repeated himself.  
  
"I will." Pippin sniffed.  
  
The orc gave Pippin a long look and they thought they could see a sense of loss in the rough face. The orc turned and began walking eastward.  
  
The riders of the host headed off towards Helms Deep. Aragorn could feel the trembling in Pippin's shoulders. "I know that was a hard loss for you Peregrin." He said gently in his ear. "For even though he was an orc, he was your companion and protector, when you had nothing, he was there for you."  
  
"I guess I do still feel rather attached to him, and even a little frightened at not having him."  
  
"What did he say to you?" Asked Merry from his perch behind Gandalf.  
  
"He told me not to forget to protect my entrails."  
  
"What?" Merry was astonished.  
  
"It's the orc way of saying take care of yourself," laughed Pippin. "You certainly didn't expect love and kisses, did you?"  
  
End  
  
Lat bartom shabardh maushat?: You ride with white flesh? 


End file.
